


If It Works

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Chrom has died. Again.(Kind of.)





	If It Works

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'murder'

Chrom lay still in an expanding puddle of deep red, though his attackers had not fared much better. Their corpses now littered the floor while Lissa worked to quickly patch up a gash on Cordelia's arm. 

"Can I quit being dead now?" Chrom asked after another moment of being thoroughly ignored. The 'blood' Lissa had equipped him with was quickly cooling and he already knew he was going to be feeling his dramatic fall to the floor in the morning. 

He wasn't sure if it was ever a bad plan; it kept working. 

He was just getting tired of dying.


End file.
